Pretty
by xbittersweetx
Summary: The only reason for going outside, she assures herself, is because the sky is looking...pretty. Not because it's cold, dark and now she's lost. And definitely not to bump into a certain Sohma. YukiMachi fluff.


**Disclaimer:** Of course I don't own Fruits Basket that would be too good to be true! And then there wouldn't be any spoilers for me to read :( Some Yuki/Machi stuff, a random idea, please enjoy

**Pretty**

_By Bitter Sweet_

Machi flickered her fingers delicately over the smooth silver frame, gently following the intricate swirls and patterns chiselled into its surface. The mirror was perfectly circular, like a crystal pool. Her reflection gazed back at her, eyes holding that forever look of questioning. A question of truth, acceptance and desire.

She placed it back quickly in the draw, not bothering to wrap the paper around it again, the mirror's beauty didn't bother her. The mirror's perfection. If it truly was perfect she would have never touched it, with that ounce of control she had not to shatter it into pieces. But it wasn't perfect. And she had wanted to touch it. She glanced around her room, still a wreck as always. Her lovely mess. Machi's mess. It was really who she was. A mess.

Machi smiled slightly and lay down on her bed that was an array of various books, half open and piled with half finished work. It was Sunday, she hated Sundays. It was an awkward day, a fading feeling.

The mirror was a beautiful thing, to hold, to gently touch the cool liquid smoothness of the surface. But it was what she saw that made it so imperfect. She saw a mess. Kuragi Machi. Broken and rejected by people who were supposed to love her. Supposed to care for her and speak kind words of love. But Machi could handle that, she could handle that part of what she saw. It was something else she couldn't handle.

The questions. The questioning look that had gazed back at her, etched into her expression, lurking into the back of her mind. Confusion was the worst feeling; it was neither here nor there. It was lost and disorganized. A mess. How ironic. Just like her.

She regretted accepting her role in the school council. It was because then she didn't think it would be too bad, that she would be useful and partly to shut Manabe up. She was picked because she was smart, reliable and with a good record. Machi was a fairly smart girl, excelling above others sometimes. But that still hadn't made her mother happy because she still wasn't perfect. She was a smart girl but not an over achiever, she failed sometimes and that was worst, she was never the sports time or the musical type. She was academic enough to get herself into a good university and that was all that had mattered to Machi at the start.

She couldn't be like her, her mother or what her mother had wanted her to be to rival Kakeru. She wasn't talented or beautiful. No, she was plain, boring, uninteresting.

Machi wasn't a pretty girl. Not pretty like her mother, but her father still had had an affair. No matter how pretty her mother was. Machi didn't believe in beauty, she didn't rely on it, but then she knew she had never had possessed it. Beauty was cruel. Cruel and cold but still beautiful. Like so many things in her life.

Kaichou- Yuki Sohma was beautiful. He was almost perfect, perfect in everybody's eyes and a Prince. Machi didn't think so, she could feel the wisp of loneliness that surrounded him ,the tinge of ice. He was kind to her, she admitted that and was the first people to talk to her and look at her not as a strange destructive girl.

She was a strange destructive girl, Machi concluded but the President had not though that, or perhaps he did and pitied her.

She gazed out of the window, it was late evening, dusky amber and pink hues painting the sky.

Machi picked up a black tee shirt off of the floor, it was clean enough unlike other dusty and carelessly thrown around items in her apartment. Removing her pyjamas she slipped it on accompanied by a long grey skirt. She didn't know what strange feeling had overcome her, strange urge to venture outside. Perhaps it was the sky, looking so pretty and peaceful she wanted to feel that peace a little. Taking her keys and putting on a red winter coat (finally realising the weather too) she walked away from her apartment. It was on the second floor and she wasn't acquainted with the people who lived around her, frankly she didn't really care that much.

Machi treaded outside onto the gravel in the car park. She automatically shivered, the winter coat should have been substantial apart from the fact it was freezing. Surely weather wasn't meant to be like this in autumn, mused Machi as she began walking down the empty road, she would just walk, she thought and come back in a few minutes. It was freezing and her breath was mist and legs and hands shivering but the air was crisp and cool. Somewhat refreshing.

_I wonder what Sohma-kun is doing now?_

Machi thought suddenly. She clenched her fists, suddenly angry with herself, why did she even care? Why did she think about him so much?

_Honda Senpai is good at Home Economics, she is probably making dinner for him right about now._

Cursing herself again, Machi huddled her coat around her, it was getting colder by the minute, this was a stupid idea and she was thinking on about random things. This was a strange day indeed. Machi sighed, thinking that she probably would have failed Home Ec if it hadn't been for that recipe book that Manabe had presented her as a spontaneous present out of the blue. She lived on microwave food after all, not particularly skilful or healthy. Manabe was an idiot, she thought smiling a little, But useful at times.

Machi stopped walking, shaken away from her thoughts when she realised where she was. Or realised wherever she was. She was in a small but unfamiliar park. _Wait, _Machi thought slightly annoyed, _I was walking down the road to the convenient store so how the hell did I get here?_

Machi mentally slapped herself, _how could I be so stupid and get lost in my own neighbourhood?_ Well, it wasn't exactly often she wandered around the block of flats to explore, this was just a one off thing but still…

_If this is actually my own neighbourhood… How could I have spaced out so much that I don't know where the heck I am!_

Machi breathed deeply, she wasn't going to panic she told herself, she going to be calm. She began walking around the path, looking back she saw the road she had previously crossed but there was three different sidewalks leading out from there. Which one took her back?

Machi sat down on a nearby bench, frustrated with herself. It was freezing cold and late evening. She could take a route and see where it went and then come back if it wasn't the right one. But she'd probably just get lost that way and that would be even more confusing, she hadn't exactly paid much attention to her surroundings on the way there.

Maybe I should phone Manabe to pick me up

Machi then dismissed the thought a second later; she could almost hear his irritating voice replying to her.

_"OOOH NO WORRIES MACHI YOUR BIG BROTHER WILL SAVE YOUUU! AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT THERE ANYWAY? HMMM…THIS IS VERY SUSPICIOUS INDEED!"_

Machi shook her head.

There was no way she was resorting to that.

Only at the very last minute, perhaps if some murderer came running after her.

Suddenly she froze, she really was stupid not knowing this neighbourhood, what if it was dangerous or something?

She shook that thought of too, now she was just being paranoid.

And still not calling Manabe.

Machi dumped her head in her hands, her hair was completely messed up by the weather but it was not like she cared. There was no one she knew to see her anyway.

"Machi?" said a surprised voice suddenly. A voice she knew too well. Machi quickly straightened up and looked to the sky, _somebody really hates me up there…_

"Machi?" repeated the voice and Machi turned around this time to see a silver haired boy in a trench coat approaching her. Yuki's brow was furrowed in concern,

"Are you alright?"

Machi stood up brushed down her skirt, avoiding eye contact. _This is too perfect, the President of all people…I should have never left the damn apartment…_

"I'm fine" she replied, voice a little cold. Machi couldn't help but wonder why herself, maybe it was the weather around her, or the fact she was guarding herself away from him still.

"Are you sure?" asked Yuki still looking worried and now facing her. Machi still avoided his gaze, his indigo coloured eyes that were staring down at her.

"Yes, I am really fine Kaichou, thank you for your concern"

Her voice was almost distant now, quieter and fading. Machi was masked once more, an emotionless mask.

Yuki smiled and tilted his head to the side, strands of hair falling over his face, Machi looked at him and couldn't help but admire how beautiful his features were, how _perfect_.

She looked away.

Too perfect for her, too good for her.

"Machi…you don't have to address me so formally you know" he said softly and taking a long slender finger touched her chin tilting it up so she faced him, eyes wide with shock at his touch. His touch that sent electricity through her whole body, she shivered not knowing if it was from him or the cold.

"Kaichou…I…" Machi stammered backing away from him quickly. Yuki looked a little shocked and hurt but smiled anyway like it never happened.

"I apologise, I made you feel uncomfortable…" Yuki trailed off and looked around him, "But…Machi…what are you doing here anyway?"

Machi blushed furiously at this, _How embarrassing! What am I meant to tell him? _There was a silence for a few moments, as Machi looked down almost in shame and Yuki frowned in concern looking around him and waiting for an answer.

"I got lost" Machi finally blurted out without meaning and then turned away from Yuki, not wanting to know what he thought of her.

I'm so stupid! Now I must look like such a fool…

"Oh", replied Yuki, "Why don't you phone Kakeru to take you home then?" he suggested.

Machi sent him a death glare.

"But the idiot would probably crash you attempting to drive any sort of vehicle" added Yuki grinning a little.

Machi didn't reply but looked away again rolling her eyes at the thought of Manabe serving through traffic followed by yells and insults happily unaware and carefree as usual.

"I came on my way to pick Honda-san from her work, but Momiji just phoned me that he had already picked her up early and they were going home so I was just heading back when…"

"You saw me sitting here, looking lost and annoyed" finished Machi quietly.

Yuki scratched his head looking up but with a small smile,

"Well that's not exactly how I was going to put it, but yes, you are lost, Machi…what are were you doing walking around so late anyway…It's not safe for a girl on her own…"

"Is that it" Machi said suddenly snapping back in retort and turning to face him, "Do you feel that I can't look after myself? Do you pity me? This strange sad girl who doesn't even know the way around her own neighbourhood?"

"Machi…I don't…It's late and you shouldn't be wandering around"

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"Machi…please calm down…"

"Don't keep saying my name! Why can't you just leave me alone? Why can't you just stop _being_ there all the time?"

Her voice echoed in her mind, _Why can't you just stop being there? _

_But you want him to be here_, another part of her thought. But she didn't deserve his kindness. If he really knew her, that empty part of her, the forever coldness of the shell she had become he wouldn't look at her with such caring kindness again.

She didn't want that.

And she didn't really want or need him and his kindness.

It was just another one of her foolish desires. Why would Sohma Yuki ever look at her in such a way? She was the plain impassive second year. She was nothing special, nothing talented, nothing pretty.

_Yes_, thought Machi beginning to run away from him, feet thudding hard on the wet grass, it had began to rain, _I'm not even close to pretty and he is so beautiful. _

"Kuragi-san!" yelled a voice and Machi stopped in her tracks at the sound of Yuki calling her, not calling her "Machi", turning to see him running after her she began running again, heart pounding in her chest and shut her eyes, brimming with tears.

"Machi!" Yuki grabbed onto Machi's wrist, catching up with her and holding her back, she could run damn faster than he thought, he was panting. "Machi…don't run…listen to me…Machi"

Machi didn't look at him and managed to shake her hand away but now Yuki, frustrated grabbed both of her wrists and turned her to face him, her face was flushed and tear stained. His eyes widened in shock, it was too strange seeing her like this.

"What do you want?" Machi asked but quieter now and chest heaving, useless struggling to wrench herself free from him. His grip was not tight, but firm and solid.

"Calm down, listen to me…I care and-"

Machi cut him off,

"Look, Kaichou, I apologise for causing you so much trouble but I should be going home now so please let go and-"

Machi using all her strength pulled away with one hand from Yuki's grasp but he only held tighter to her left wrist and pulled her closer towards him.

"Machi I _care_ so-"

She looked away from him again, avoiding his face, his flawless face.

"Machi look at me!"

Machi didn't move.

"Look at me!" this time Yuki's voice was demanding and angry and made her flinch, Machi was almost scared now and turned to face him.

"I do care. Okay? I _care_. That is all I wanted to say. I _care_. So stop running and start looking at me because I'm here. I'm here and I'll always be here when you need me. I. _Do_. Care"

Yuki's grip on Machi relaxed and the pair didn't move for a moment. The sky was dark now, Machi looked up at the sky, wondering briefly how long she had been out, how she ended up with Yuki Sohma chasing her through several streets and shouting at her.

_Do. Care._

He was so confusing, she wish he'd just shut up sometimes. Confusion was the worst feeling, neither here nor there. It frustrated her but comforted her all at once. She was scared but now there was someone who said they'd be there for here when she needed them. It was a strange feeling. It had been a strange day.

"Machi?" said Yuki shaking her out of her thoughts, he suddenly let go of her hands, realising that it was rather awkward, "Why did you go outside?" he asked.

A small bloom of crimson began to creep across Machi's cheeks again but she answered honestly.

"I wanted to go outside….because…because…the sky was looking pretty"

Yuki tilted his head to the side, those silver strands falling over his eyes again in the way that annoyed Machi so much but she liked to watch too.

"You know something Machi…"

"What?" she asked looking up at him and then cursing herself to know that he could probably see how she was blushing beetroot.

"You're looking pretty today too"

------**The End**-----


End file.
